Feelings
by Trickster God Loki
Summary: One unfortunate night, Teito Klein was kicked out his room by Hakuren Oak. This event led to things young Teito was not expecting. FraTei. May contain mention of smoking, drinking and addictive cologne.


Sigh. How did everything manage to simply boil down to sex with this man?! It was frustrating and Teito didn't want any of this. But he needed Frau. Lately, he found his heart pounding when he should be feeling furious. What was it about the blonde that he was so nervous about?!

The bishop was nothing but a stupid, giant pervert... And he knew that. Though Teito knew there was more to Frau than met the eye. But, last night was something he never could have prepared for.

- Last night -

"Yo brat." the blonde said as Teito walked into the Bishop's bedroom, clutching a pillow.

The brunette stared at his feet for a few moments before making eyecontact with Frau. "Well.. I.. Hakuren and I had a fight. And I have nowhere to sleep.." Teito said, looking at the blonde as the Bishop sighed and made room inside the large black coffin.

Teito hesitantly filled the empty space and rolled onto his side. "Frau..?" he asked, feeling a little confused since Hakuren had never kicked him out of their room before...

Frau ruffled Teito's hair before responding. "Yeah, Brat?" he asked, sounding a little tired.

Teito brought his hands to his chest shaking a little. "This place is cold.." he said, feeling Frau's breath down his neck. "Would mind turning up the heat?"

Frau did not respond. Teito turned over to see if Frau was awake still, and found that Frau was wide awake. "I know how to make your body warmer." the blonde stated, like he knew what he talking about.

Teito thought about this. He was freezing beside Frau, and needed to become warmer before he got sick. He was exhausted and decided he could trust Frau for tonight. "S-sure." he said, "I'm trusting you."

The brunette found as soon as he agreed with Frau, the bishop had his lips pressed firmly on his. One thing he noticed about Frau's kiss was it wasn't aggressive. It was soft, gentle.. But this was FRAU! He shoved Frau away as best he could and ended up pressing on Frau's groin, which horrified him. Was this what he was supposed to be doing?! He didn't want this!

After he got over the shock, he realized Frau smelled really nice..

B-but maybe a kiss wouldn't kill him.

Teito leaned in and kissed the blonde. This kiss was as gentle as the previous, but the taste of Frau was of cigarettes and cheap alcohol this time. But it didn't make him want to gag, he found this taste comforting almost. Almost.

The teen was completely out of breath and red in the face when he pulled away from Frau's face. Frau's calm expression had changed to a dumbfounded one once Teito had pulled away from him.

The duo continued to smash lips together until one very obvious problem rose for the both of them. Literally.

Awkwardly, Teito pulled away from Frau and looked away slightly. "Yo-you're poking me..." he muttered softly.

Frau blinked and noticed that his lower half was indeed poking the teen. "I know how to help with that as well." he smirked, since the said teen was poking him in return.

Confused, Teito stared at Frau. "How...?" he asked, completely oblivious to what he was saying.

Frau made a blunt explanation of what would happen soon, receiving a smack across the face in return. "WE'RE IN A /CHURCH/!" Teito hissed.

"Not like it's stopped me before." he said, leaning over Teito a bit. "Nothing bad will happen to you; to us.. I promise it won't come with consequences."

Teito was starting to lose his mind again... What was with Frau tonight? Why did he smell so... /attractive/? Teito's mind was running a mile a minute while he tried to make sense of things. Could this be a Kor? No. This was definitely Frau. Just what was going on?! He couldn't make sense of the floor or ceiling at this point.

The confused apprentice nodded and let his mind wander.

Teito soon found he was on his feet, pushed down to his knees just as fast while Frau sat on the edge of the bed. "Is there any specific way to do this?" the brunette asked watching for a response.

Frau thought for a moment. "Don't choke." the blonde answered.

The apprentice blushed, feeling like he should hit the bishop but found himself complying to the instruction. His body did feel warmer from the amount Teito was blushing. A dark crimson blush was stained on his face.

- Convienent censor -

Both Teito and Frau were exhausted by the time they finished with their "activity". When they cleaned up and settled back in the coffin, Frau pointed out that they had less than an hour to sleep. Teito grabbed his pillow and left the room quickly, he wanted to see if Hakuren was willing to let him back into their room.

- Breakfast -

Teito sat in silence, eating his oatmeal and staring at Frau. The bishop's gorgeous blue eyes finally met his emerald ones and Teito felt.. happy somewhat. Not like before when he wanted to kill Frau for little things. But, in the end, it all boiled down them having sex.

Finishing his meal, Teito looked out of the stained-glass window and smiled a little. Was this what "Love" felt like?

If so, he liked it.

~End~


End file.
